implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alternate 1978 game
Background I first created it here http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Alternate_1978_game. *''This is a A.T.L. political map of the time. '' *''See- Back story (Alternate 1978 map game)'' *''Can you find a way of saving your nation and making it great? War, trade, sport, tech', space, it's your choice.'' Game base map . Mods *'Mod 1 ' *'Mod 2 Mafia (Questions?) ' *'Mod 3 ' *'Mod 4'Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *'Mapmaker 1 ' *'Mapmaker 2 ' *'Mapmaker 3'User:Sine dei gloriem *'Mapmaker 4 'Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Rules 'General Rules' #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. Hyper-expansion is not fair. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #It take 1 year for a super power (USA, USSR and China) to build 100 nukes, 2 years for other nuke using industrialised nations (France, UK, India, S. Africa and Israel) to build them, but if your nation is industrialised and dose not have any nukes (Germany, Canada, Australia, Poland, ect,) then it will take 5 years to invent them. Any one can buy nukes from those who are willing to sell them. #Wars will use a War Algorithm . The result is placed here War Algorithm result page for record. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state or city state 0. If you're a super power +5. #We will have resolutions at the U.N. security council. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian did have a navy, army air-force and natural resources in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but before post he must write year. For example year 1947 ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *1987.5* Countryname: Country improves economy and blah blah blah. #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for 5 years (10 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxy nations and use them in turns. #Limited O.T.L. desasters, such as earthquakes and tropical storms will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. #No aggressiveness directed toward other players or off-topic feuds. #There will be 3 mods. #''There will be map-maker and a map-maker deputy to take over if the mapmaker is away or ill.'' #Hyper-development, wizards, E.T.s, fantasy and/or sci-fi are not to be used. #1 turn per OTL day. 1 turn = 6 months ATL game time. #''A new turn starts at 22.00:00UTC.'' 'Technical data' *'See the- http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Technical_timelines Technical timelines page.' 'Mod Rules' #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly or unfairly won. 'Vassal Rules' #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. #''Some'' rebel armys and terrorists are in legue with nation states (exsamples- the Contras worked for the U.S.A., F.A.R.C. worked for the U.S.S.R. and the P.L.O. was a Libyan terrorist proxy.), these also count as vassals but use difernt rules which are listed in a lower section. 'Terrorist and rebel groupings rules' Terrorists can do things like the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khobar_Towers_bombing, so +1 to the nation your helping and -1 to the victim nation. Special forces and home land security forces can be used to defeat them as in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homeland_Security_Department. The mods will aso help or hinder terrorists with the use of 'public opinion' and wartime morale. Eventually most nations, save for a few like Israle and Russia, will get fed up in time and want peace. Rebel groops like UNITA, the Contras, Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, FARC and the PLO do controle some land and so count as a (illigal) city state in places like http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaffna_peninsula and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/State_of_Palestine. They count as Vassel states, but can also commit acts of terrorism. Nations 'NATO bloc-' *USA-TacoCopper **Afghan Mujahideen-TacoCopper **Nicaraguan Contras-TacoCopper **(National Union for the Total Independence of Angola (UNITA) held East Angola)-TacoCopper *Canada-Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) *Netherlands- *Belgium- *Luxembourg- *Iceland- *Norway- **The South West Africa People's Organization (SWAPO)- **Namibe Republic (SWAPO held South Angola)- *Denmark- *Greece- *Papua New Guinea- *Singapore- *Solomon Islands- *Venezuela- *Colombia- *Antigua and Barbuda - *Barbados - *Dominica - *Dominican Republic- *Haiti- *Saint Kitts and Nevis - *Saint Lucia - *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines islands:- *Trinidad and Tobago - *Ecuador- *Turkey- *Italy- *Spain- *Portugal- *UK- Andr3w777 18:11, June 20, 2012 (UTC) *West Germany- *France-User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) **The Front for the Liberation of the Enclave of Cabinda (FLEC)User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) *Taiwan- *Mexico- *Thailand- *Japan- *Ziear- *Liberia- *Colombia- *South Korea *Australia- **The Karen National Liberation Army- *New Zealand- *Israel- **The Front for the Liberation of Angola (FNLA)- *Fiji- *The Philippines- *Brunei- *Indonesia- *Malaysia- *El Salvador- *Cyprus- *Malta- *Chad- *Tunisia- **Ethiopian Democratic Unity Party **Eritrean People's Liberation Front **Eritrean Liberation Front *Morocco- *South Africa- **The Inkatha Freedom Party (IFP)- **The Mozambican National Resistance (RENAMO)- *Gabon *Ivory Coast *Senegal *N. Yemen- *Jordan- *Swaziland *Nepal- *Seychelles- *Mauritius- 'Sudan-Egypt mutual defence pact (pro-western)' *Egypt- *Sudan- **Amhara National Democratic Movement 'GCC (pro-UK)' *Kuwait- *Bahrain- *Qatar- *The U.A.E.- *Oman- *Saudi Arabia- 'Asunción Treaty Organization (pro-USA)' *Peru- *Brazil- Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) *Chile- *Argentina- *Bolivia- *Uruguay- *Paraguay- 'Non-aligned' *The Maldive Islands- *India- **LTTE- *Euskadi Ta Askatasuna (ETA)- *Babbar Khalsa International (BKI)- *Lesotho- *Djibouti- **Afar Liberation Front- *The Scottish National Liberation Army (SNLA)- *Tuvalu- *Ireland- **The Irish Republican Army (IRA)- *San Marino- *Andorra- *Colombia's National Right Wing Paramilitary Movement- *Sri Lanka- *Baloch Liberation Front (BLF) *The Vatican- *Patriotic Union of Kurdistan/Iraqie Peshmerga Kurdistani rebels- *Malawi- *Tonga- *W. Samoa- *The C.A.R.- *Bangladesh- *Burma- **United Liberation Front of Asom (ULFA)- *Mauritania- *Bhutan- *Equatorial Guinea- *Nauru- *Monaco- *Palau- * Kiribati- *Iran- User:The old baby 2 **Hezbollah-User:The old baby 2 **Waziristan-User:The old baby 2 *Pakistan *Andorra- *Rwanda- *Burundi- 'Neutral Watch Pact (pro-non-aligned).' *Finland- *Switzerland- *Liechtenstein- *Austria- *Sweden- *Yugoslavia- 'The 18th of November Lusaka Summit (pro-non-aligned).' *Zambia- **The African National Congress (ANC)- *Tanzania- *Uganda- **The Sudan People's Liberation Army (SPLA)- *Ghana- '1980 Lagos Summit members (pro-UK and France)' *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria-Whipsnade (talk) 09:19, November 5, 2013 (UTC) *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Camaroon- 'WARSAW PACT bloc-' *USSR/Soviet Union- OreoToast555(Talk) **F.A.R.C. rebels- OreoToast555(Talk) **Thai Red Amy Brigades- OreoToast555(Talk) **Spanish Red Brigades- OreoToast555(Talk) German Democratic Republic/E. Germany -Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution (User talk:DeanSims) 18:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) **Baader Meinhof Gang of West Germany (RAF/BMG)-Proud Leader of the Althistory Revolution (User talk:DeanSims) 18:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *People's Republic of Bulgaria-People's Republic of Bulgaria- Godfrey Raphael *Afghanistan- *Kongo Republic (MPLA held North Angola)- **The South West Africa National Union (SWANU)- **Front for the National Liberation of the Congo- *Jamaica- *Benin- *Czechoslovak Republic- **The Italian Red Brigades- *People's Republic of Hungary *People's Republic of Poland- *People's Republic of Romania- *Mongolia- *Cuba- **The Farabundo Martí National Liberation Front **The Guerrilla Army of the Poor (EGP) **The Revolutionary Organization of People in Arms (ORPA) **The Rebel Armed Forces (FAR) **The National Directing Nucleus of PGT (PGT-NDN) **The Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo (ERP) - **Communist Party of Chile **Black Liberation Army **The Weather Underground movement **Fuerzas Armadas Liberación Nacional Puertoriquena (FALN) ***Ejército Popular Boricua - Macheteros *Vietnam- *Kampuchia- *Laos- *Grenada- *Mali- *Algeria- **The Polisario Front (POLISARIO)- *Panama- *Zimbabwe- **Azanian People's Liberation Army (APLA)- *Ghana- *South Yemen- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine - Ahmed Jibril *Ethiopia- *Nicaragua- *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- 'Arab nationalist allies of the USSR' *Iraq-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) **Mojahedin-e-Khalq (MEK)-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) **The Patriotic Union of Kurdistan (PUK)-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) **The Kurdistan Democratic Party (KDP)-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) **Democratic Party of Iranian Kurdistan (DPIK)-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) *Syria- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command *Libya- **The P.L.O.- 'China's cronies' *China- **Naxalite Indian rebels- **P.K.K. Turkish Kurdish rebel movement- **The Khmer Rouge- **New People's Army of the Philipines (NPA)- **Malayan Communist Party- **Peruvian Shining Path Movement- **Japanese Red Army (JRA)- **Shan State Army-South (SSA-S)- **All-Ethiopia Socialist Movement- **Tigrayan People's Liberation Front- **Ethiopian People's Revolutionary Party- **Komalah- **Union of Communist Militants- **Iranian People's Fedai Guerrillas- *N. Korea-Warman555 (talk) 23:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) **Korean United Front:Warman555 (talk) 23:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Somalia- **Oromo Liberation Front **Ogaden National Liberation Front **Western Somali Liberation Front *People's Republic of Albania- Game play 1981.6 Category:Alternate 1978 map game